Warriors of the Dawn
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: Theoretical one-shot. Vitani. The daughter of Zira, or was she? Born on the brightest of nights, and under a different name, our beloved Outlander girl started as a Pridelander, as Nala and Simba's daughter, and twin sister to Aisha. But why didn't Simba want them? I only own OC's. Simba's slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Nala woke when she felt a swift kick to her ribs. She hissed in pain, looking over to her mate, Simba. It was obvious he wasn't waking up. She rolled her eyes, and looked at her very pregnant stomach with a smile. She gently stood up, and another kick made her know that yes, it was time.

_I'm not telling Simba. He needs to see in the morning. It's only a couple hours away. _Nala thought. She turned to Sarabi, her mother-in-law, and her pregnant sister-in-law, Tama. Both lionesses looked at Nala, and knew. It was time.

Nala walked gingerly, Tama and Sarabi at either side of her, to the nursery cave, where the sea-green-eyed daughter of Scar lied down.

"How long have you been in labor?" Sarabi asked.

"Just a few minutes." Nala answered. Tama nodded and lied next to her sister-in-law.

"We're here for you, Nala." Tama said. Nala smiled.

"Thank you." Tears filled the Queen's eyes.

The moon outside rose higher and higher in the sky as Nala's water broke and the contractions started so heavily that Nala roared in pain. Unlike her previous labors with Iwapo, then Kopa and Chaka, this one would be quick. Tama and Sarabi were vigilant at Nala's side.

When a cub, a light tawny-beige girl, was born, Tama immediately set the cub at Nala's front, and Nala licked her clean, revealing a beauty. Nala smiled.

"She's beautiful, Nala." Sarabi said, mewling over her new granddaughter. Nala nodded, noting her daughter had beautiful fur just barely lighter than hers, a hairtuft like her Aunt Tama, dark eyeshades like her maternal grandfather, a sharp nose like her maternal grandfather, but her nose was pink, a hint of freckles at her nose, and a hint that she'd develop earrims as she got older. Nala almost cried.

"Oh, Nala, what is it?" Tama asked.

"She's perfect. She's beautiful." Nala said.

"She looks somewhat like your father, Nala." Sarabi said.

"She takes a lot from me, too, that nose is like mine and her fur, it's so close to mine. She's mine. M-my daughter." Nala whispered as she nuzzled her newborn.

"What's her name?" Tama asked. Nala looked at her daughter. She wanted the cub to open her eyes to reveal the color of them. Then she'd know.

Almost as if on cue, the cub opened her eyes, revealing thin violet-blue rims. She smiled. Sarabi gasped in awe.

"She has Shari's eyes!" The former Queen said. Shari was the mother of Uru, a red lioness with blue eyes, just like the cub Nala just birthed.

"I know what to name her." Nala said. Tama smiled at her sister-in-law.

"What's her name?" Sarabi asked.

"Shani, somewhat for Shari, but, mostly because she… was on accident." Nala said. Sarabi nuzzled her granddaughter.

"On accident or not, she's beautiful." Tama said.

"Congratulations, Nala." Sarabi said softly. Nala smiled, then another contraction rolled through her body. Tama quickly took her niece and set her at her side while Nala's womb contracted to birth the next cub. Nala laughed almost ruefully. She knew she'd have twins again. She knew it.

As day broke, a light gold girl cub was pushed out, and Sarabi set her in Nala's arms. After the cub was cleaned, Tama put Shani back with her mother. Nala smiled at her beautiful daughters. Like Shani, the new cub had dark eyeshades, a sharp nose, and a hairtuft. The only difference were her eyeshades had a tint of gold to them, her nose was slightly redder, like Simba's, and she had uncolored paws like her mother.

"Oh, a little tawny girl born with the moon at its peak and a golden one born at sunrise, when the moon is barely holding on." Sarabi said.

"What's this one's name?" Tama asked.

"Aisha, for she is life, like the sun." Nala said. Right then, Aisha opened her eyes, revealing thin sea-green rims, the color of green just like Nala's eye color.

"Oh, she has your eyes!" Tama said.

"Nala, they're gorgeous." Sarabi said.

"The cubs are here?"

Simba's voice came from the beginning of the cave. Sarabi and Tama stood ahead of Nala, Shani, and Aisha, to protect them. Simba and Nala's marriage had been rocky as of late, and Sarabi wanted no harm to come to her granddaughters.

"You have to swear you won't hurt them." Tama growled. Simba looked at his sister in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"Just promise." Sarabi ordered. Simba nodded.

"Fine, okay." Simba said. Sarabi and Tama backed up to either side of Nala, still standing in case Simba went back on his word. Simba looked at his mate, then to the cubs in her arms. He scoffed. Sarabi growled.

"Simba…" Nala said.

"They look like Scar." Simba said.

"Yes, and?" Nala asked. _He was my father, you ignorant asshole! A fact you choose to forget! _

"And what?" Simba demanded, his anger rising. Nala growled.

"Aisha has your fur color. Shani takes from Shari. They look like our _families_, Simba!" the Queen proclaimed. Simba growled himself, but Tama stepped up.

"They're beautiful! I would be as lucky to have a daughter that looks similar to them!" Tama proclaimed.

"They leave at two months old." Simba said.

"Simba!" Nala said.

"You can't do that!" Sarabi growled.

"I'm the King, and my heirs won't look like _Scar_!" Simba said.

"Then who'll be your mate? Your temper has harmed your relations with the pride. The only ones on your side are the ones that really believe in you." Nala said.

"That's all I need." Simba walked away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Nala demanded.

"Finding a new mate." Simba said.

"Why don't you just go for Nalo?" Tama hissed. Simba roared at his sister, but Tama stayed firm. Nalo was Nala's sister, a cream-colored lioness with blue eyes.

"It's no hidden fact, son," Sarabi began, "You and Nalo have been having an affair."

"And if we have been?" Simba asked. Nala closed her eyes. That was the proof she needed.

"Fine, then. Shani and Aisha aren't yours. They're mine." Nala said softly. Simba looked at Nala, the twins in her arms, then back to Nala. His heart didn't waver. The King walked away.

Nala looked at her daughters. The lights of her life, her two beautiful girls. Everything would be okay, right?

Right?

**oOo**

Three months passed with ease. Shani and Aisha started talking, and Nala was proud of her daughters. She and Simba had split, and Simba had declared Nalo his mate. However, as of late, Simba had an invested interest in his daughters. Nala was wary, of course.

That day, Nala lied in the sun on her back, her daughters curled up on her chest. Nala laughed when Shani saw a butterfly and batted at it.

"Come back here!" Shani said. Aisha immediately was up, following her twin.

"Hey! We just wanna play!" Aisha said. Nala laughed, keeping her daughters in sight. She then saw Simba with Nalo and Zira. Zira was one of Simba's lovers, and had given birth to his child a month after Nala had Shani and Aisha. That proof was evident. She had a golden bundle of fur in her mouth.

Suddenly Nala made the connection. She stood up and ran to protect her daughters, glaring at Simba. Zira's red eyes met Nala's green in pain.

He's forcing her to give up her child. No. No. No. Not for Shani and Aisha. No way in hell! Nala thought. Zira had tears in her eyes. This would certainly push her over the edge.

"Nala, we're here to make an exchange." Nalo said. Nala glared at her sister, pulling her daughters back.

"No." Nala growled.

"Mama?" Shani asked.

"Nala, this has to happen. I said they had two months. It's been three." Simba said softly.

"No. I'd rather die." Nala said.

"That can be arranged, Nala. Hand them over." Nalo said.

"No." Nala said.

"Mom?" Aisha asked. Nala looked at her daughters, fear in their eyes.

"You know if you do this Simba, my followers will leave the Pridelands?" Nala asked. Zira set down her golden bundle.

"And I'll lead them. You'll start a war." Zira said, edging her child towards Nala and walking over to Nala's side.

"So be it. I want a perfect heir, and Kiara is that." Simba said.

"Her name is Kirijah!" Zira growled. Nala looked from Kirijah to Simba. Kirijah had all of Simba's traits, but she also had some of Zira's, that was evident in her eye color, a deep red like Zira's.

"No, it's Kiara." Nalo said. Within two seconds, a fight broke out. Simba attacked Zira, and Nalo attacked Nala. Some of Simba's followers came and took Kirijah during the scuffle. Nalo gained the upper hand on Nala, knocking the lioness down. It looked like Nala was dead. Shani and Aisha gasped.

The next thing Shani and Aisha knew they were with Tama, her mate Tojo, and some of the Outlanders. Shani was on Tama's back, and Aisha on Tojo's. Zira, hurt, was limping alongside.

"We'll avenge Nala. I promise." Tama promised Zira. Shani heard those words from Tama, and knew. Nala was dead.

**oOo**

Vitani ran to an upper ledge in the Pridelands as the rain fell. Aisha was somewhere on the battlefield. She glared down at Nalo through blue eyes, growling. Nalo had been going by "Nala" for years, smearing the reputation of Nala through the mud. Vitani growled.

All of this, all of it, her father hating her, her mother's death, it was all because of her aunt Nalo. Nalo had Kiara, and called Kiara her daughter. Vitani smiled evilly.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Na-la?" Vitani sneered.

**A/N: This is just a theory I read about. It makes sense if Nala's Scar's daughter. That means that if Nala is ScarXSarafina, and Simba is Scar's nephew, a child like Vitani is possible.**

**Nalo is the Nala we see in _Simba's Pride_, cream-colored and blue-eyed. Something about her always bugged me, since Nala was originally tawny-pinkish and green-eyed in the first movie. So she's now her own character.**

"**Shani" was a working name for Kiara. There is no concept of Vitani, but in some early "Shani" concepts, the daughter of Simba and Nala looked like Vitani (in some screen shots, Kiara still has a sharp nose,) and Vitani's colors are close to Nala's. The blue eyes could be a genetic that both Simba and Nala have. **

"**Aisha" was also a working name for Kiara. There are concepts of Aisha, but going along the genetics, the Aisha here could easily be born from Simba and Nala too. **

"**Kirijah" was a working name for Chaka's (the cut brother of Kiara) mate. But they decided, before they cut Chaka, that Kirijah was too close to Kiara, so they changed it to "Timira" before cutting the brother angle. However, using the "Vitani could be born from Nala and Simba" logic, could Kiara be born from them? **

**Think of Nala's coloring from the first movie. Tawny-colored, right? Mix that with Simba's, it gets a color close to Vitani's pelt, not Kiara's. However, mix Zira's tan-beige color with Simba's, you get a color close to Kiara's. That's why, here, Kiara is Kirijah. **

**Now you're asking: What about Zira? Why would she hurt her daughter?! What if she got a bad bump to the head that caused some amnesia during the fight with Simba to keep Kiara? **

**Everything I just noted is just a theory. Rinjapine of deviantART came up with the Shani is Vitani idea. I came up with the idea of Kiara being Zira's daughter.**

**Oh, as for Kovu, Chaka, and Kopa? That's a whole other one-shot. **

**Review, please! **


	2. Author's note, important, PLEASE READ

**Now! Let us respond to them reviews! **

**TRON0602: Thank you! Your wait won't be much longer, friend of mine. **

**A Random Person: It does make sense. I've always noticed Vitani (or as I've named her Shani,) looks more like Nala. Thank you thank you thank you :)**

**Keep Calm and Join Team Loki: Thank you :) Since you probably already saw the note on **_Her Legacy_**, I hope you got some answers. **

**Guest: Thank you :) And for Nala's light coloration in the second movie, it always bothered me. I was on the same track with the blue eyes as you for a while, then I did some research and her eyes were more… green than blue. So I decided sea-green (a bluish green, and can be blue in certain lighting) worked well. **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Thank you :) And yes, it's in a completely different light of Simba and Nala's relationship. It bothered me to write Simba as an asshole, but in my mental canon, I made it so Simba's past experiences (Mufasa's death, Scar telling him it's his fault, ETC) made him this way. Hardened. It's why he wouldn't like children like Shani and Aisha. But he didn't cause Nala's death, Nalo did. But maybe Nala isn't dead…? I don't know. Thank you again, for the kind words. **

**A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT READ THIS: **

**I am starting a new story, called **_Blood's Flame_**, set after **_Simba's Pride, _**about the events after **_Her Legacy _**and **_Warriors of the Dawn_**. I've decided it'd be best to have a whole story. It's kinda about Shani/Vitani, Aisha, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, Nalo and… a surprise character (not revealing until the story comes out,) after the Outlanders and Pridelanders become one. So, I hope you'll all follow the new story! It's up TODAY! **

**Another note: a similar note will be on **_Her Legacy_**, for readers who didn't read this.**


End file.
